<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm not afraid of tomorrow (which may fall apart) by enemotou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873996">i'm not afraid of tomorrow (which may fall apart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemotou/pseuds/enemotou'>enemotou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Everybody Loves Wonwoo, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Wonwoo is Babie, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Texting, will lyk now i like angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemotou/pseuds/enemotou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi chat-fic where seventeen love each other to pieces. It's also highkey a wonwoo harem, jam packed with fluff and angst. Maybe more angst than fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm not afraid of tomorrow (which may fall apart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been sitting in my drive since april so i thought maybe if i post the first chapter i'll get motivation to write more lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I cockwarm you?”</p><p>Soonyoung blanks as he looks up from his phone, jajamyeon slipping out of his mouth and back into his bowl. His mouth is opened haphazardly and his brain still hasn't registered what he's been asked in order to answer the question.</p><p>Wonwoo is ever patient, eyes watching Soonyoung shyly as he plays with his fingers, waiting for a response. His own jajamyeon forgotten at his side as his phone pings away with text messages from their group chat.</p><p>Soonyoung opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before sound decides to return to him. “You're joking right? <em> Cockwarming </em> ?” He spits out, disbelief evident in his tone. He could understand if any of his other boyfriends was asking him, but <em> Wonwoo </em>— who was always babied in their group despite not being the maknae, and always preferred vanilla sex rather than indulging in their kinks— he couldn't help thinking this was some sort of dare from Jeonghan. (It's happened before).</p><p>“Why not ask someone else instead?” He laughs at the absurdity of the current situation, “I'm sure Mingyu would be over the moon if you asked him. Hell, you could even convince Jihoon— you know he'd do anything you asked.” At the end of his spiel he shoves another serving of jajamyeon into his mouth and directs his attention back to his phone.</p><p>“What's up with that anyway? I would've choked if I had been chewing when you sprung that on me. Would've been nice blackmail material alright.”</p><p>Soonyoung doesn't look up to see the way Wonwoo’s mouth turns into a thin line before he schools his expression back into a neutral one. </p><p>“Sorry,” Wonwoo mumbles, pushing his own jajamyeon around with chopsticks, appetite seemingly gone. He had thought Soonyoung would've been the most accepting of him wanting to try out something new, but he should've known it would've been taken as a joke.</p><p>“<em>So it was a dare huh?</em> I knew you wouldn't ask something like that. It was hell to even get you to have sex with us in the beginning.” Soonyoung chortles, only looking up when he hears ruffling and sees Wonwoo moving to put his leftovers in the fridge.</p><p>“Hey where are you going?” Soonyoung yells after him, as he picks his phone off the counter and leaves the kitchen. When he gets no response other than the sound of Wonwoo’s footsteps as he walks further away, he stuffs his mouth with more jajamyeon in contempt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Groupchat: The 13 Musketeers</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>wonwoo just walked away from me in the middle of a conversation :(</p><p>@Nonu I was talking to you</p><p>
  <b>Boos Clues</b>
</p><p>deserve I think</p><p>
  <b>Woozi</b>
</p><p>must you announce it in the gc though</p><p>
  <b>Eisa</b>
</p><p>hyung’s got a point ^^</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>I yelled after him and he ignored me!!</p><p>@Nonu respond!!!</p><p>
  <b>Sol</b>
</p><p>I don't know what you did but don’t you think you probably deserved that hyung?</p><p>
  <b>Puppy</b>
</p><p>DAMN</p><p>
  <b>Junnie</b>
</p><p>BURN</p><p>
  <b>Boos Clues</b>
</p><p>LMFAOO there's a reason I love you Hansol</p><p>
  <b>Cheol</b>
</p><p>private messaging still exists Soon</p><p>
  <b>Eisa</b>
</p><p>^^</p><p>
  <b>Gyu</b>
</p><p>^^</p><p>
  <b>Joshua</b>
</p><p>^^</p><p>
  <b>Angel</b>
</p><p>what's going on?</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>wonwoo is ignoring me :(</p><p>is it because I laughed at the dare you gave to him ??</p><p>what the hell was that anyway</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>what dare</p><p>
  <b>Channie</b>
</p><p>what dare</p><p>
  <b>Angel</b>
</p><p>what dare ???????</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>what do you mean what dare hyung??</p><p>
  <b>Nonu</b>
</p><p>there was no dare</p><p>just drop it Soonyoung</p><p>
  <b>Junnie</b>
</p><p>wait but I'm interested now</p><p>what are you hiding our little Wonu</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>he asked me the craziest thing earlier</p><p>
  <b>Nonu</b>
</p><p>stop talking</p><p>
  <b>Channie</b>
</p><p>I think you might want to listen to him hyung….</p><p>
  <b>Eisa</b>
</p><p>seconded ^^</p><p>
  <b>Sol</b>
</p><p>thirded ^^</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>but there's no fun in that</p><p>so we were eating jajamyeon right</p><p>
  <b>Nonu</b>
</p><p>Soonyoung istg</p><p>
  <b>Woozi</b>
</p><p>chill, it can't be that bad Wonwoo</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>and then Wonwoo</p><p>like actual JEON WONWOO asks me if he can cockwarm me?????</p><p>
  <b>Angel</b>
</p><p>what</p><p>
  <b>Joshua</b>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p>
  <b>Cheol</b>
</p><p>&amp;:&amp;;?@:@</p><p>
  <b>Woozi</b>
</p><p>I think you broke seungcheol hyung</p><p>
  <b>Boos Clues</b>
</p><p>HWLPSBDBSBF</p><p>
  <b>Junnie</b>
</p><p>LMFAODNSJSG</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>LOLOLOLSOKSFJHF</p><p>
  <b>Eisa</b>
</p><p>I didn't know you were like that hyung</p><p>
  <b>Sol</b>
</p><p>you learn something new every day</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>Nonu left the group</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Junnie</b>
</p><p>HELP HE LEFT SKFJFH</p><p>
  <b>Channie</b>
</p><p>I think you upset him hyung :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeon Wonwoo could not be added to the group</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joshua</b>
</p><p>wait it won't let me add him back</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>I think he blocked me :(((((</p><p>
  <b>Woozi</b>
</p><p>you definitely deserved that</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>someone tell him to unblock meeeeee</p><p>
  <b>Puppy</b>
</p><p>I'll ask</p><p>
  <b>Hoshi</b>
</p><p>you're a lifesaver gyu</p><p>
  <b>Boos Clues</b>
</p><p>kiss ass just wants that laptop he asked for</p><p>
  <b>Puppy</b>
</p><p>firstly, I didn't ask for a laptop</p><p>
  <b>Cheol</b>
</p><p>just go ask Wonwoo, gyu</p><p>
  <b>Puppy</b>
</p><p>Fine.</p><p>
  <b>Boos Clues</b>
</p><p>:P</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Private Chat: Goo and Woo</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>hyung can you unblock hoshi hyung?</p><p>i think he's sulking</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>No</p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>what do you mean no 😭😭</p><p>pleaseeee hyung</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I said no</p><p>now leave me alone</p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>are you okay hyung???</p><p>you seem upset</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I'm fine gyu</p><p>it’s nothing</p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>you know you can't lie to me</p><p>where are you, I'm coming</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>NO</p><p>can you please just leave me alone</p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>hyung :(</p><p>okay I'll just tell hoshi hyung the bad news</p><p>we can't add you back to the gc unless you unblock him :(</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I don't want to be in the gc rn either</p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>but hyung :((((((</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I'm sorry for being annoying</p><p>really sorry gyu</p><p>just please stop texting me for a while</p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>what hyung????</p><p>you're not annoying</p><p>why are you apologizing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Woo is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Goo</b>
</p><p>hyung???</p><p>fuck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soonyoung........ do better</p><p>lessons for this chapter are<br/>1) respect others boundaries. when someone tells you stop, maybe you should stop?<br/>2) learn what types of jokes can be hurtful to the person they're supposed to make laugh </p><p>thank u for reading! leave a comment with feedback or ideas if you want!! anything is greatly appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>